THE CRUELNESS OF MONONOKE HIGH SCHOOL
by lovefox717
Summary: Kagome's hated father tells her she has to go to a new private school where she meets a certain Hanyou and his brother who make trouble for her! vote pairing Inukag or Sesskag! I know its been done before but give it a chance! i think its actually turning
1. chapter1

THE CRUELNESS OF "MONONOKE HIGH SCHOOL"!  
*Oooooo the cruelness of it all ^_^ muhahahahahahahaha hee*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Prologue^_^  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom I don't wanna go to that school!" the fifteen year old raven haired girl whined.  
  
"Kagome." her mother said kindly "I know you don't want to and I know you don't like your father and I don't either but think about it. If you go to this school and do well you'll be able to go to just about any college you want! Kagome I want you to be sucessful and never have to depend on anyone, I want you to forge your own path and you have what it takes. Your smart and you have passion. With that you can go any where and do what you want to in life."  
  
Kagome smiled at her mother. "Ok mom I'll go." Kagome loved her mother very much and would do almost anything to make her happy. Kagome's mother only wanted what was best for Kagome and Kagome knew that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A WEEK EARLIER!!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome watched the handsome older man that sat across from her in the fancy resturant. He was her father. Kagome absolutly detested her father and not just because he had left Kagome and her mother when she was very young for his business , but also because all that was really important to him was money. Her father was a very rich man with brown hair and eyes with the exception of hair color and a few other things it was obvious that most of Kagome's facial features came from him. Kagome saw her father perhaps once a year around her birthday when he took her out for dinner at a fancy place that never were to Kagome's simple tastes. When the dinner date was over he left and pretty much forgot about her until the next year. Kagome's life was not lived in the lavish lifestyle her father's was , instead she lived like most normal people, that the rich would call middle class, and Kagome liked it that way because she didn'twant her father's money as far as she was concerned she didn't have a father much less an extremely rich one until the once yearly outing she had with him where the truth crashed back down on her. Kagome figured he wouldn't even remember he even had a daughter if he didn't have a secretary that put the date into his schedule automatically.  
  
"Kagome, happy birthday dear!" her father told her.  
  
"My birthday isn't for another month and a half!" kagome told him stiffly. 'Geeze I HATE him!' she thought to herself.  
  
"So it is but I'm a very busy man and this is one of the only days I had available. Kagome your fourteen now and in high school so-"  
  
"Fifteen!"  
  
"Excuse me?" her father questioned her.  
  
"Fifteen! I'm fifteen!" she spoke calmly as if to a child.  
  
"Even so you are in high school and the daughter of a very sucessful man and so you will be going to a new high school. A private school!" he told a shocked Kagome.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean!? What about my high school!?"  
  
"THAT is not your high school any longer. You will now be going to 'Mononoke High School' for your educational needs." Kagome was to dumbfounded to even speak. "Ah yes we must be going be going one of my drivers will take you home, and you start in a week."he told her  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END OF PROLOGUE!YAY! OK SO WAT DO U GUYS THINK I NEED REVEIWS TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE EVEN IF YOU READ AND HATED IT I WOULD STILL LIKE 2 KNOW SO THAT I CAN ORECT MISTAKES AND TRY AGAIN OR IF THIS ISNT BVAD KEEP GOING WITH THIS BY THE WAY I USUALLY WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS BUT I SEPERATED CHAPTER 1 AND PROLOGUE BECAUSE CHAPTER 1 WAS GETTIN 2 LONG AND THIS WOUYLD BE A GOOD PLACE 2 CUT IT OFF AT AND I WOULDNT HAVE 2 WASTE ALL MY TIME IF NO ONE REVEIWED AND EVERY ONE HATED IT BY THE WAY I WANT SUGGESTIONS OF EWAT U WOULD LIKE 2 SEE SOO I CAN TRY AND MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY!!! ^_^ LUV U GUYS AND I WOULD LOVE 2 TALK 2 U GUYS I HAVE EMAIL ADDRESSES AT  
  
SK8KAT69@AOL.COM  
& VAMPIREKAT69@AOL.COM CONTACT MY I WANT OPINIONS BE FORE I CONTINUE SO PLEASE REVEIW *HUGGLES EVERYONE*  
  
BAI LOVE U  
  
GO ON CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON OF PURPULLY PURPULNESS!!!  
YOU KNOW YOU WANT 2 ~ I CANT FEEL MY FOOT ACK ITS DEAD SAT ON IT 2 LONG~ * FALLS OUT OF CHAIR* OWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
C YA  
  
~VAMPIREKAT69~ ^_^ 


	2. chap 2 the first day: part one

YAY NEW CHAPTER!!!! ok lets get going oh anddddddddddddddddddd....  
  
the other tyler that reveiwed yay!!! girl tylersa of the world unite!!!! i lost youir reveiw::cry:: so i dont have your penname!! thank u 4 writing me id love 2 chat u can email me at   
  
frostfae- thanks please keep reading!!  
  
maeleene(sp?)- i hope we can get back in touch have u posted anymore of your story yet? my yahoo account isnt working right so try my aol account!!! love u gurl  
  
hana no kaze- ::cry:: i miss u so much hana-chan please e-mail me gurl!!!! i liked your j/v one shot it waz goood!!! and devils maze is over::cry::  
  
ALSO ANY SUGGESTIONS ARE EXTREMLY WELCOME!!! i need your help 2 make this better!!!  
  
chapter 2  
  
"Class we have a new transfer student that will be joining us as of today," the teacher turned to beckon the young girl forward and introduced her,"class this is Higurrashi, Kagome."  
  
Kagome spoke up for the first time since entering the classroom. "I apologize Mrs. Hinoke for wearing my old school uniform. The principal said i could wear my old uniform until my new one's arrive in a couple of days time." Kagome told her new teracher while gesturing at the green and white uniform she was wearing.  
  
"Thats quite all right, now let's find you a desk," Mrs. Hinoke told her as she scanned the room for a spare desk,"Ah yes you may sit next to taijiya-san. Taijiya-san please raise your hand."  
  
A pretty girl with black hair raised her hand in the air as Kagome made her way to the spare desk behind her in the back of the classroom. "Hi! I'm Sango its nice to meet you." she said smiling at Kagome as she sat down behind her.  
  
"I'm Kagome!" Kagome told her and smiled. (a/n- lets skip formalities they instantly bond but not 2 much at first or its just weird!)  
  
"Hey! I recognize that skirt, it's from one of those poor school's! Why are they polluting our school with poor people that don't belong here?! GO BACK TO YOUR OWN SCHOOL AND YOUR OWN PEOPLE WHERE YOU BELONG!!!" A young man with long silver hair and golden eyes shouted out making everyone inthe classroom snicker at his cruelty towards the new girl except for Sango and Kagome herself. Kagome flushed red, more in mounting dislike for this golden eyed youth rather than in embaressment.  
  
"Inuyasha , you are such a jerk. LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kagome was stunned that Sango had just defended a girl she had just met. Sango turned around to face her. "Hey ignore him ok?!" Sango told her kindly as she gave Kagome a big smile.  
  
'Wow! she's nice. Maybe we'll be friends' Kagome thought happily.  
  
" All right class lets begin everyone. Turn to page 236 in you textbooks." Mrs. Hinoke said taking control of the classroom. everyone started flipping through their books with the exception of the boy Sango had called Inuyasha.  
  
'So thats Inuyasha" Kagome thought to herself as she caught him staring at her, with a frown on his face, out of the corner of her eye. 'Better concentrate on my work.'  
  
'So her name is Kagome, huh?' Inuyasha thought as he stared at the pretty new girl sitting behind Sango. Inuyasha was not concerned with doing his work right then,he was after all the richest kid in school,besides she was much more interesting than work he could just copy from somebody else later. 'I'm gonna give you hell. I'll show you why you should never have come to my school.' he thought with a sneer as the bell rang signaling the end of that class.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Kagome turned around to see Sango right behind her as the class shoved its way out into the hallway so its occupants could hurry to their lockers, talk to their friends, and then hurry onward to their next class making it just in time before the bell rang  
  
"Yeah Sango-kun?"  
  
"Lets eat lunch together 'kay? I'll meet you at your locker and we'll eat on the roof it's the quietest place for lunch."  
  
"OK Sango-kun!" Kagome agreed excitedly.  
  
" 'kay see you later." Sango said as she ran off.  
  
Inuyasha saw Sango talking to the Kagome girl cheerfully and then run off down the hall.  
  
"Yo' poor girl over here." he yelled to Kagome who looked up to find the source of the voice and narrowed her eyes when she spotted him near the door waving her over near him.  
  
"What do you want?"she asked him icily, when she was just a few feet away, obviously struggling to try and remain civil towards him.  
  
"What are you doing at my school girl, how theHELL did an ugly poor girl like you get into my school?on your brains no doubt. You will regret ever coming here,wench. Do you even realize who i am?" He sneered at her.  
  
end part 1 of first day!!!  
  
ok so wat do you guys think good bad? reveiw and tell me send ideas and stoof i wanna know what you think....  
  
Next time: Part 2 first day: kagome gets mad!!  
  
darkfox   
  
P.S. if you want me 2 respond leave an e-mail address i would love 2 talk 2 u guys and what do you think im not sure if im gonna make this a Kagome/inuyasha or Kagome/Sesshoumaru ficcie  
  
opinions wanted  
  
BAI   
  
JA NE   
  
c u next time!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 the meeting

Last time: "Do you have any idea of who I am?" he asked.

CHAP.3 The Meeting

Kagome stared at the tall youth standing in front of her.

"...you're a snobbish freak!"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open as Kagome flounced off to her next class. Her hair swaying in a kind of taunt towards him.

'I ... can't ... believe ... this!' Inuyasha thought to himself , 'She is DEAD!'

Kagome

She was furious. That was the only word for it! He obviously thought very highly of himself. Well she wasn't some pushover. A little girl that would do as he said and would swoon at the sound of his voice was something that she would never be! She glanced at her locker slip and then down the side of the crowded hallway. Spotting her locker she pushed through the crowd towards it and put in her combination.

"Lets see ... 32...59...16," she yanked on the latch," why won't it open?"

"Excuse me fair maiden, but may I be of assistance?"

Kagome looked up at the boy with dark hair that had startled her out of her concentration. Suddenly she felt a breeze cross her bottom as a lecherous caress was laid upon it. Kagomes face turned red but before she could react farther Sango appeared and hit the young man in the head with her books. Before he could recover she rescued Kagome from his wandering hands. Sango led Kagome to her next class and they promised to meet outside of it since it appeared that they couldn't trust "strangers" to not accost Kagome.

Kagome settled in for a very long block of science!

When the bell rang Kagome raced to the classroom door just in time to see Sango walking up.

"He Kagome how did it go?" Sango asked her

"It was so boring. I hate science!" she replied

"I'll have to remember not to get you a frog and a scalpel for your birthday then!" Sango said and laughed as she directed Kagome up the stairs to the roof..

Kagome knew that Sango was teasing her but what she had said had made Kagome happy...maybe they would be good friends!

After lunch Kagome was running to her advanced geometry class. She stopped so that she could read her schedule for her room number when someone bumped into her. She sat on the floor on her butt.When she looked up to see who the offender was she was staring right into the most gorgeous pair of amber eyes she had ever seen. And they weren't Inuyasha's!

ok review time ...what did you think... I know it was short but im still trying to get back into the swing of things as it were! I love you all JA NE

koifox ...formerly vampirekat69

pairings are still up for grabs!


	4. Chap 4 eyes that burn

CHAP.4 Eyes That Burn

He was tall and had silvery hair reaching all the way down his back. A golden cresent moon graced his forhead and stripes running along his strong cheek bones. His lips formed a sneer as he looked down at her with contempt in his eyes.

"Get out of my way pathetic onna!"he growled at her.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in his beautiful features. He was to. ...beautiful! He was looking more and more upset every mili second that ticked by as she sat with her but on the floor staring up at him. She wondered why his temper seemed to be rising.

' Oh! I'm sitting in his way arn't I?'

She scrambled to her feet. she only reached his shoulders. she forced a smile onto her face as she streched her hand out towards him.

"Konichiwa! My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

" Get out of my way! Are you deaf?"

Ouch! she shied out of his way towards the wall.

"You sure are rude!" she called to his back.

**Inu. pov**

He couldn't believe it! That stupid poor girl was talking to his bastard brother!

"What are you doing wench?"

"What! Oh it's you!" Kagome replied,"I'm not in the mood fuzzy, just leave me alone!"

"Why are you talking to sesshomaru!"

"Who? Sess...ho...maru?"

"He's my stupid brother! Whatever wench! Stay out of my way."

I walked to the back of the room and took a seat. 'Why the hell was she talking to him?' I asked myself as I watched the girl named Kagome once again stand at the front of the classroom waiting for the sensei to direct her to a seat. I heard the teacher send her to a desk... right behind sesshomaru!

' Oh thats just great!' I thought to myself,' another girl that will completly lose her senses over that bastard brother of mine, it's not like he would ever even look in their direction!'

'...Feh! What ever I don't even care.'

**sess. pov**

' How disgusting,' I thought as the girl named Kagome stretched her hand towards mine expecting me to shake it,'pathetic ningen!'

As I watched my foolish sibling walk past me I noticed that the ningen girl walked past me to stand next to the teacher. They spoke for a moment. The Sensei no doubt telling the girl where to sit. As she drifted past me I smelled... ROSES! A most becoming scent... and to think that a lowly ningen girl could smell so sweet. Humans allways smell so dirty and well... human! She is the first girl i've ever wanted to know more about.

**Kags. pov**

I sat behind the boy Inuyasha had called sesshomaru. As I stared at the silver threads of silky hair brushing across my desk I caught myself thinking of what it would feel like to run my fingers through that silky mane.

' NO! I can't ever think of anyone like that! I can never be in love! I can never allow myself to become even remotely attracted to anyone! I would never be able to forgive myself if somthing happened to anyone because of me!'

**Normal pov**

Kagome's eyes teared up as she stared at the front of the classroom. she struggled to supress her tears but one slipped down her cheek. The hanyou in the last row noticed.

**hi everyone! i'm a little surprised at the foreshadowing at the end!...wasnt in the original plan in my head...my head changes a lot! i love you guys for reading vote Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag**

**Koifox717**


	5. chap 5 men sadness

Chapter 5

Men sadness

* * *

?POV?

She left me… she actually thinks that she can get away from me! She's a fool! I'll never let her go! It doesn't matter if she tells someone. They'll never believe her. No one would ever think bad about me! I've spent so much time fooling everyone into believing that I was …sweet… and clueless! She is my property! I'll never let you go… Kagome Higurashi!

Normal POV

Kagome and Sango were walking home together after school let out. One day down only about a bazillion more to go! They passed by houses. one by one as they made their way down the street. Kagome caught herself wondering exactly how big the houses they were passing actually were.

"My house is down this way." Sango told Kagome as they stopped at a crosswalk. "Do you want to meet here tomorrow morning and walk to school together?"

kagome replied with a yes and they both continued their paths down different streets. As Kagome made her way home she thought about the events of the day. As she approached the steps leading up to the shrine she lived in with her family she realized some one was standing at the foot of the stairs.

Kagome's POV

I froze. Shivers of fear instantly started running up and down my spine. He started to walk towards me. Memories assaultted me and even as I wanted to shake with fear I plastered a fake smile onto my face. He had a menacing look on his face.

"Hojo?"

"Kagome, I"ve been waiting for you."

* * *

end of chapter 5 I hope everyone enjoyed it… now that we got the first day out of the way time will move a little faster! Please read and review I will try to answer them and voting is still up! i know this is short but please excuse it im running out of ideas! i need help! 


	6. Chapter 6

hi again this is most likely going to be a short chapter, but even so it will be dedicated to my 2 bestest online friends in the whole wide world. spirit-kun and hana-chan i love you guys so much! ya'll make me feel like even i can succede...though apparently even ya'll arnt miracle workers...look at that spelling!

Chapter 6

Kagome didnt get to meet her new friend Sango the next morning. Although that should have been the very last think she should have been thinking about as she followed Hojo around like his beaten little puppy, but thats what she was wasnt she... his beaten puppy, and her budding friendship with Sango was very important to her. She found herself hoping Sango wouldnt be to mad or hurt... because Kagome would never be able to explain why she hadnt been able to meet her. If Hojo ever found out he'd kill her... no wait that would be far to merciful. Kagome had wished for death many a time... it had never been granted. Rather he would just hurt her very badly and then she would end up blaming it on her own clumsiness. Another trip down the shrine steps she might say.

The fake smile slipped for a moment as she followed Hojo around the hall's of Monoke high. He had announced his intention to follow Kagome to the school the previous day. And as usual ...he never backed down from his word. ever! He had even somehow gotten hiself into every one of her classes except last block. No doubt due to his fathers influential powers. Yes! her last block would be her safe haven from here on in.

As she sat in her seat during first block a wad of paper landed on her desk. As she unwound it, it caught the attention of her '_significant other'. _As his eyes narrowed Kagome read what it had to say.

_Kagome,_

_where were you this morning i waited for you, but you never showed up. Maybe you were just being polite and didnt really want to be friends after all! but then why would you agree to meet then not show up? Maybe somthing happened that held you up..you do look awfully pale. I hope your ok!_

_your hopeful friend,_

_Sango_

As a lone tear slid down her cheek, Hojo grabbed the letter off her desk and ripped it in to after glancing over it. Yes, she was deffinatly going to get punished for this later.

* * *

ok like i said short but i just made this up off the top of my head!

lol! im so tired that i put my pajama bottoms on inside out! i hope to hear from you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

-------- chapter 7 --------

Kagome lay at the bottem of the shrine steps curled into a ball. She cringed as she heard his steps coming closer and closer to her. the breath rushed out of her as his foot connected with her stomache. She silentley prayed for death as she contemplated the turn of events that had lead to this. Oh yes, the note that Sango had tossed at her. She didnt blame Sango at all. How was she supposed to know that she wasnt allowed to have any friends. Ever! friends talk after all! A tear ran down her cheek as he grabbed her by her raven hair and brought her face up to meet his.

" You make me have to hurt you Kagome!" he whispered into her ear.

He unwound his fingers from her hair letting her head bounce against the the cement pavement with a sickening crack. She sobbed loudly as he walked away leaving her to nurse her wounds in blessed silence. She slowly pulled her self up using the steps as leverage. she clutched her stomache as she made her way up the shrine steps and into her quiet home. when she had finally made it to her room she lowered her battered body onto her bed and instantly passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Kagome awoke to the incessant buzzing of her alarm clock. she wondered if she had been hit by a truck the day before as she reached over and shut off the alarm. It took her a minute to remember what had happened. She brushed a small tear from her cheek as she staggered into her bathroom and started the hot water. As she gingerly started to wash her aching head she thought back to the begining. When she had first met Hojo. She had never even known what she was in for. It was almost as if he had intentionally picked her out among all of the other girls!

-------------------flash back----------------

Kagome was so excited. She was finally an 8th grader. As she walked down the school's long hallway she silently vowed to try really hard this year. To get into a great high school. She also promised that she wouldnt tease the 6th graders to much, she thought with a smile. She was brought out of her silent reverie when a boy her own age suddenly appeared in front of her. The boy had sandy brown hair and a wide smile directed at her. A small twinge of fear shot through her but she ignored it not knowing what it was.

"Hello Higurashi-san! my name is Hojo. I think your friends are trying to get me to ask you out on a date!" the sandy haired boy said.

Kagome stared at him blankly until she noticed her three supposed friends Eri, Yumi, and Ayame gesturing wildly at her from behind the boys back. Kagome smiled up at the boy that was beaming down at her.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Hojo-san. Forgive my friends there psychotic!" Kagome told him drily.

" I wouldnt want to dissapoint them. would you like to go to the movies this saturday?"

before Kagome could refuse all three of her would be friends jumped in between the boy named Hojo and herself.

"Kagome would love to go with you to the movies!" Eri told him.

"why dont you meet her at 7 o'clock!" Yumi said.

"Great! I'll see you saturday Kagome!" Hojo said as he was walking off.

And before she knew it Kagome had a date with a boy she had only ever exchanged three sentences with.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome ran down the sidewalk.She was late for her date with Hojo. Three months had passed since their first date. Her friends were so proud of them selves. Thinking that they had set her up with the perfect guy. Kagome supposed Hojo was a good boyfriend, but lately when Kagome had done anything that Hojo hadnt liked, he would get really mad at her. He would squeeze he hand really hard if they were in public or wait until no one could hear them and then yell at her. She hoped it was just a faze he was going through, after all he was her first boyfriend. Kagome rounded the corner of a brick building and ran into the park where she was supposed to meet Hojo. She skidded to a halt in front of him and smiled up into his face as she tried to catch her breath. She could tell he was mad.

"Where the Hell have you been!" He screamed at her.

Kagome cringed at the sound of his voice." Gomen Hojo! My mother asked me to-

-smack-

Kagome stared up at Hojo, with wide eyes, from where she lay on the ground. Her hand covering the bright red mark Hojo had made where he backhanded her. Kagome had no idea that this was only the begining.

---------------end flashback--------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey everyone i made this chapter a little longer! everybody please review and i always try to reply to every reviewer! i apreciate all of you! please tell me what you think expecially since im typing even though im extremely sick! I DO IT FOR YYYYOOUUUUUUUUU!_

_love always_

_koifox_


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Seshomaru steadily watched his father as he prepared for the bad news that he knew was about to come. His father was thinking about how to word what he was about to have to say to his stoic unfeeling son. He was certain to not like what he was about to hear.

Seshomaru's amber eyes stared into his father's similar ones.

"Father I have to be at school in 1 hour."

"Son what was our gross profit last week?"

" Almost 1 billion father."

"Seshomaru why do you think that we do so well?"

" We are the number one company in sales made specially for youkai. Particullarly for the youkai who refuse to come out and are still hesitant about the world knowing about the youkai."

" Son I am by no means old. However, I will wish to settledown in the next year or two so that i can enjoy what I have worked so hard to obtain." His father leaned forward across the desk and looked at Seshomaru with a twinkle in his eye." Sesshomaru I'm telling you this because as my heir it's your job to take over the family business ...preferably with a mate at your side."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seshomaru scoffed into the wind as he drove his black convertible through the city on his way to school. Just thinking about what his father had said was making him mad. Fortunatly no one was around to see the small sign of emotion that he was exibiting he thought to himself as he pulled into the parking lot across from the school. He cut the ignition and gracfully stepped out of the car he had received for his seventeenth birthday. All eyes were on him as he walked into the school. All the women wanted him. All the men wanted to be him. He wasnt a fool, he knew the pathetic ningins idolized him. Excluding his brother he was probably the only youkai they had ever seen. Demons may have gone public and out of the closet so to speak, but that didnt change the fact that many demons still preferred to keep themselves unknown to the humans. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he watched the filthy ningen girl follow a brown haired boy into classroom 1-d. Pathetic onna actually thought that she could talk to him. He watched as the boy grabbed her forcefully by the arm. Seshomaru narrowed his eyes further when the girl winced in pain. Seshomaru may hate humans, especially the useless filthy female half of the species, but it was against honor to hurt those substantially weaker than yourself. He watched them for a minute, unsettled for some reason. There was somthing strange about both the boy and girl. He thought about this as he continued down the hallway towards his class in 3-d. He passed a group of the senior girls on the way to his desk and heard them giggle and sigh over him. He sat at his desk in the back and tuned out when the Senior class president started talking to the class about what stand the senior class was going to do at the school fair. Seshomaru stared out the window and watched as a small bird began collecting materials to build a nest. Seshomaru couldnt help but think about the conversation he had had with his father that morning. What would it be like to have a mate? like the marriage that humans shared! Never! If haveing a mate was anything like the human marriage he would never take a mate! the humans marriage were oaths that neither participant ever intended to keep from the beginning!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok i know i didnt finish the chapter but ive been so busy with work and stuff! im a waitress!

i love yall please forgive me cries

and if you would like to see previews of chapters of my stories then you can go to me livejournal page and check them out! my screenname on there it "darkfox717"

love yall review please! im thinking about discontinuing!


End file.
